


You're made of diamonds, Baby.

by whorejeno



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Boy Na Jaemin, CEO Lee Jeno, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Haechannie is a soft baby, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, eventually, mark is just trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorejeno/pseuds/whorejeno
Summary: Hyuck could barely focus when a pair of lips grazed his neck and another pair of hands gripped his waist."We've been patient, baby doll. Now tell us who you want.""Heaven or hell, angel. You choose."Na Jaemin didn't take no for an answer when it came to acquiring something that he caught his eye on. Lee Jeno is the son of a wealthy man that knows a diamond in the rust when he sees one. How will these two men react when they encounter sweet college student, Donghyuck?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	You're made of diamonds, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time publishing a work onto here but I have done my fair share of writing elsewhere haha.
> 
> This will be updated every Monday, Friday, and maybe on the weekends depending on how I feel.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since he was little, Donghyuck dreamed of crystal skies and holding hands with someone who shared their heart with his. However, he kept that aside and was determined to do well in his studies. He was sure that nothing could get in the way of his plans of a great sophomore year at NCT University. 

Well, was he damn wrong.

Off the center of the main campus was a café that many accustomed to their daily routine. La Vie En Rose was home to desperately tired college students, cute baristas, and the best bubble tea in Seoul (at least in Donghyucks's opinion). The spring theme was of freshly blossomed sakura flowers and cherries in almost every desert available. Although he didn't mind the taste of maraschino cherries when he baked for his roommate, he would rather it not be infused in his latte. 

The bells of the café rung across the room as the noise of his footsteps bounced around the room. A dark haired barista waved at him before ushering him to the front of the register. As usual on a Wednesday, business was slow until the morning classes of NCT U ended. 

"Hyuckie~ So glad to see you again! How are classes going?" Excitement littered in the boys words. Truthfully, it had been a while since Donghyuck had been inside the place. Last time he was here, Jisung knocked into a waitress and spilled an Americano on an elderly man. 

If that didn't call for an instant, yeah uh never the fuck again, the he didn't know what would.

"It's been going pretty well, Taeil Hyung. I have a shift later on today, but I have a problem. Markie doesn't pay attention to me in Lit anymore!" A pout was on his face and it only made the boy look cuter than ever. "What does Yuta hyung have that I dont?"

Before Taeil could answer, a voice piped out from the kitchen inside. "Manners, a sense of responsibility, respecting boundaries..." Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at the words. He had manners and was good at school! He cleans and does his work on time. The last bit tho, maybe not so much when it comes to Mark. If he just let him hold his hand, it wouldn't be an issue. But nooo, Mark wants to be all grumpy and listen to whatever his lecturer told him.

"Its not my fault that Mark doesn't pay attention to me." He sulked, "He's been working with Yuta hyung for a project we have in class. Something about connections between human emotions and greek gods. And since my partner barely even shows up in class, I have almost nothing done."

Sicheng raised his eyebrows in amusement as he came to register to take Taeil's place. "You're telling me the kid hasn't showed up yet? When I did that a couple years ago, it was almost a month long project."

Donghyuck moved himself to a nearby table and seated his items on the chair. He stood by and watched as his hyungs cleaned up and restocked sugars and such. "I don't even know, hyung. I don't even know what he looks like... I just have his name."

"Who is he then?" Taeil questioned.

"Some boy named Na Jaemin. He sounds so cute but seems so irresponsible." Donghyuck pouted.

Sicheng snickered from the side. "Cute boys don't go for brats like you." After a shocked gasp and a round of laughs from the two elder boys, Donghyuck did what he does best.

Complain.

It took countless of eye rolls and coos before Taeil and Sicheng could shut the boy up, but they managed. Donghyuck liked to believe that he was this tough figure who takes bullshit from no one. While that might be the case sometimes... in reality, he was just a soft kitten who thought he was a lion.

Many were fond of him and pursued him with fail each time. The boy was witty, but naive. Sharp, but sweet. Innocent, but willing. The perfect combination of a demon's casanova. 

He was the embodiment of the sun and his followers were sunflowers made of lust, greed, and want.

They wanted to devour him whole.

\---

A bustling of cooks could just be heard from the soft noise of the fine restaurant. Under the bright lights of the chandelier were men and women made of new and old money. In a facade of gold watches were monthly payments. A smile was of a mask of injections littering an aging face. The noise of chardonnay pouring into a glass made for wine was a cover for a man who drinks to cleanse his skin of sin.

In the lives of the rich, people hide under umbrellas. And when they lose it in the wind and the rain pours onto their body, the cover of wealth and status breaks away into a show of insecurity, falsehood, and poor intentions.

Lee Jeno was many things; but he was not of those.

He was merely a fallen bird whose wings are caressed by the Lucifer he calls his father. But, it was merely a game. Its only a matter of time before the true phoenix in him rises from the ashes.

Nothing ever truly seems to catch Jeno's eye. However, a boy with light brown hair walks up to his table. His skin kissed by the sun and moles scattered around the visible skin on his face. Oh, and when he smiled, he knew he had found an angel that no one else could have.

Jeno knew right then and there; he had found what he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was that? Im curious for you all to see how the relations between Nominhyuck progress throughout this series.
> 
> I promise the chapters will be longer as we progress hnghh 
> 
> Please leave feedback and I promise to take note :)


End file.
